Counting Down
by Dill336
Summary: Follows the last days and last jobs of a hitman. My first GTA fic, so please R&R good or bad, i dont care.
1. Default Chapter

He stood on top of the building, rifle in hands looking down on the people. He was so superior thought to himself. He took aim at a man standing at a bus stop. He fired and hit him in the neck. He recoiled quickly, knowing that people would scatter as soon as they found out what was happening. The next person he found in his sites was a business man. The man looked up from his newspaper to see what happened. He saw a man on the ground for a split second before the bullet shot through his eye.  
  
The man began to walk back into the building. Taking his time to hear the sirens approach. By the time he got the the bottom the paramedics where loading the man from the bus stop onto a stretcher. He shot the paramedic in the back with a handgun. The paramedic across from him was sprayed with blood. The man raised the gun again and unloaded two rounds into the other paramedic. Just then the police spun around the corner too fast to stop from hitting the man with the guns. The man was dead.  
  
Chris Vargas awoke with a jolt. It was only a dream. A good one all around for him. He often wished he could just let loose his frustration on the general public. It wouldnt be too long before all this stress was gone. Only a few more jobs for Leon and he would have enough money to get out all together. Get out of the gang life. No more drugs. No more guns. No more pullin jobs for mob bosses. A few more jobs and he would have a comfortable retirement fund. Enough for a house in the Caymans.  
  
He dressed quickly. He walked into the kitchen of his small apartment were he poured himself some cereal and read the paper. It was a quick breakfast. He had a big day. Only two more jobs for Leon and he would be on his way to the Caymans. Today he was to take out a drug dealer who was holding out on Leon. A girl, Suzanne. It was a simple job, just kill her. Go back to Leons club and get payed. The next day would bring his last job.  
  
He got into his car, a black BMW. He took a handgun out of the glove box and stuff it in the back of his pants. He turned on the radio to some indestinct chatter. He didnt mind it though, it was humourus most of the time. People talking about boycotting clothes and killing everybody who has a daily intake of potassium. 


	2. An Unfamiliar Syntax

He pulled into traffic. "People," he thought, "can't drive worth ass." The traffic was gridlocked. A car was on fire ahead, he could see the flames above the other cars. He looked around and noticed a bunch of gang members wearing flamed shirts and pants. "God damned Liberty City. Its run by the gangs. Cops cant touch these kids." he thought. It was all a waste putting this much thought into it. Hed been sitting there for thirty minutes and didnt even notice the fire truck putting out the flames or the tow-truck towing the charred remains of the car away. The person behind him honked spinning him out of his day dream.  
  
He pulled around the back of club Leo. The neon sign of the tiger wasnt lit up yet, it was still morning and it was mainly a nite club. The bar was littered with a few abusive alchaholics. He walked through the club. The cleaning staff was hard at work. He walked up the stairs in the back into Leons office. He knocked on the door three times, waited a second then knocked two more times. Leon was quirky about his security. The door opened and Leon was sitting at a desk with two armed guards around him. "Good to see you Chris. Ready to get to work? Of course you are, you were always ready. Its a shame were gonna lose you." Leon said. "Well thanks for thinking of me so highly Mr. Kennedy. I know the job. Any special requests? Want any "trophies"?" "No, just a confirmed death will do. Here, take this." He shoved a suitcase with a cell phone on top over the desk to Chris. "Its a bomb. Well its 1000 dollars and a bomb. Tell her its from the police cheif for her services. Shel take it. Use the phone to call 414-555- 1427. Itl activate the bomb. Thats all, go to work ya' slacker."  
  
With that he pocketed the phone and took the case. He walked back to his car. he started the ignition and pulled back onto the road. He had to get to the other side of town and the traffic wouldnt make it any easier. He began his long journey towards the other side of Liberty City. Liberty City was always quite the spectical during the working day. Drug dealers, hookers, pimps, and the elderly. A synergy of a melting pot. He pulled into the parking lot of Suzanne's club, the Big Fysh. 


End file.
